


[podfic] Unasked

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 02, powers!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of atolat's fic "Unasked."</p><p><strong>Authors’ Summary:</strong> Sam doesn’t ask. (sequel to: It Doesn’t Mean You Can Explain the Ocean, by rageprufrock)</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 1:35:20</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Unasked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unasked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164480) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [Unasked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164480)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Readers:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Authors’ Summary:** Sam doesn’t ask. (sequel to: It Doesn’t Mean You Can Explain the Ocean, by rageprufrock)

 **Download:** (right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Unasked%20mp3.mp3) (01:35:20 || 55.3 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/01%20Unasked%20m4b.m4b) (01:35:20 || 46.1 MB)

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the above mp3 link.

Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unasked-0).

**PODFICCED PREQUEL:** [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean, written by rageprufrock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772178)

You can also download an m4b with BOTH "It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean" and "Unasked" here: [m4b (right click & save as)](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/01%20It%20Doesn%27t%20Mean%20You%20Can%20Explain%20the%20Ocean%20&%20Unasked%20\(compiled\)%20m4b.m4b) [3:11:11 || 93.3 MB]. It's also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-doesnt-mean-you-can-explain-ocean-unasked-anthology-0). 

****Podficcer’s Notes:****  
This podfic was recorded as part of a simulpodding project with eosrose! We both recorded this fic (as well as "It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean") and are posting them at the same time. :D Follow these links to download eosrose's awesome podfics: [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772062) and [Unasked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769275). 

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1726360.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/61851.html)


End file.
